Talent is easier said than done
by lilagyptian
Summary: The School is having a massive talent show and all of the Yu-gi-oh character's have to participate. Chaos is inevitable.
1. Bad Idea! I repeat BAD IDEA!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-gi-oh characters or anything to do with the show. (Although I wish I did) hmmm.  
  
Talent is Easier Said Than Done  
  
Mr. Epson tapped on the edge of the stage in the school's amphitheater, trying to settle down the rowdy class. He then tried to clear his throat several times to no avail. Finally he resorted to yelling. "Quiet Class!" The room quickly fell silent as the class turned in shock to the small bald man standing before them. They look at him as if he's just miraculously developed a second head out of his side. "That's better." He said in his natural cheery voice. "Now, as you all now the arts department is in dire need of funding. The teachers and I have all come to a consensus that my class, along with three other's shall put on a talent show!"  
  
The room suddenly sounded much like a hospital full of moaning sick people. "Now now!" The teacher chided. "It will be fun! All of you must come up with a unique talent to perform. It can be singing, dancing. Anything you want. But remember class keep it clean."  
  
"This is stupid." A think Brooklyn accent filled the silence. "Who want's to be in some stupid talent show?"  
  
"Well Mr. Wheeler. You do. After all it will be considered part of your final exam. Making it worth 30 percent of your mark." Comment the teacher in a nonchalant fashion.  
  
"Whaaa! No way!" Joey stood up from his theater seat. "That's so not fair."  
  
"It's very fair." The teacher replied. "Anyone who doesn't participate will automatically fail the class so be ready with your talents by the end of next week. Then we start rehearsing." The teacher bounced up and down like a child receiving his first bicycle.  
  
Joey fell back into his seat with a surrendered look on his face. "This is terrible." He muttered."  
  
"It's not so bad Joey." Yugi patted his friends shoulder. "I'm sure you've got some great talent to show everybody."  
  
"Ya. If you count eating at the speed of light as a talent." Tristan added in.  
  
"Watch it or I'll know the last of your brain cells onto the floor." Joey growled at his best friend.  
  
"You two knock it off!" Bakura leaned over the back of the seats.  
  
"Stay out of this!" They replied in unison.  
  
"Point taken." Bakura smiled and sat back.  
  
"Don't worry about it Joey." Tea said from beside Bakura. "Kiaba seems just as upset about this as you are."  
  
They all turned to see Seto Kiaba up at the front near the point of yelling at the drama teacher.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Just wait till they start performing. That is when I will wreak havoc upon these innocent characters. 


	2. ELVIS LIVES!

I apologize for it taking so long. I've been busy and been focusing on another story. But enough with the excuses. Let's get to the story. By the way, I'm not really sure whom to add into the story. If you have any suggestions or requests on whom you'd really like to see make an idiot of themselves just let me know.  
  
Talent is Easier Said That Done  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Show  
  
Everyone sat patiently back stage. While some teachers ran around frantically giving bad pep talks and reminding everyone to smile and have fun. Smile and have fun even though the entire student body was out there like a pack of hungry wolves ready to eat them up with pre-made spit balls and paper wads.  
  
The host for the show was Mia Valentine would been elected by the student council which was pretty much comprised of a bunch of guys. Mia stepped up to the podium. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm your host Mia Valentine. I hope you're ready for a great show tonight because we have a big line- up." Mia looked down the list. "Poor saps." She muttered. "Anyway, let's get on with the first act. Up first is Yugi Moto with his amazing magic act!"  
  
The curtains drew open and Yugi stood dresses all in purple with a small cape. Just further proved his sick obsession with his dark magician card, which he'd put in his back pocket for good luck.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said in a shaky voice. He tried to clear his throat. "I'm the amazing Yugi!" he felt like such a dork.  
  
Yugi walked over to a table lined with multiple props he'd set up. "First" he said. "I'm going to link these three rings together." Yugi picked up the three rings and began tapping them together until they were all linked. The audience clapped. So far so good.  
  
Yugi was getting really nervous so he decided to move straight to the finale. "Next I will pull a rabbit out of this hat." He picked up the top hot and showed everyone that is was just a regular hat. He then set it back on the table and waved his hands over top. "Kiribos!" He shouted. He then stuck his hand into the hat. His eyes got big, as he could not find his furry friend. He picked up the hat and looked inside. He then proceeded to stick his hand through the hidden compartment in the top of the table. "Where are you, you over grown fur-ball. Yugi then felt it's furry backside. "Ah ha!" He shouted. "Gotcha!" Just then Yugi's eyes got even bigger. "Yeow!" He screamed. He pulled his hand from the hole with the rabbit attached to his hand.  
  
"Let go you crazy rabbit!" Yugi yelled. He flung his hand, causing the rabbit to come loose and hit the back wall. This just pissed the rabbit off. The rabbit stared at Yugi and started to growl. (Who knew a rabbit could growl).  
  
"Help!" Yugi cried. "The rabbit has gone crazy!" Yugi ran offstage and the rabbit chased after him.  
  
Mia stood behind the podium. "Well." She said. "That was.interesting." She decided to move onto the next act. "Um, up next we have Tristan Taylor who will be.oh dear god!"  
  
Tristan walked out in a white vinyl jump suit. It clung to him in places it really shouldn't. He had his hair slicked back and was carrying a cardboard but out of a guitar.  
  
"Tristan will be performing as.Elvis." Mia said. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes, sadly enough, were fixated on Tristan's private parts. That vinyl really was clingy.  
  
Tristan moved to the front of the stage, poised over his cardboard cut out.  
  
Music behind him began to play.  
  
"Both went down to the county jail." He sang in an off key pitch and strummed at the string drawn on the cardboard. He went on like this. "Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!" He shouted.  
  
The audience was more disturbed by this scene more than anything and started to hiss.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, be respectful!" Mia demanded.  
  
The audience continued to hiss and started throwing the paper wads at the stage. Tristan was so into it though that he didn't even seem to notice the one's hitting him in the head.  
  
"Jail House Rock!" He shouted.  
  
"Boo!" The audience screamed. (Poor Tristan)  
  
Suddenly a shoe came up onto the stage and hit the guitar square in the middle causing it to break. Tristan froze. "My guitar." He said. "My beautiful guitar. I've had this thing since I was six." (Another character with a weird obsession). "I took lessons on this thing.I." Tristan's eyes welled up with tears. "You're all monsters!" He shouted and stormed off the stage.  
  
"Tristan is it means that much to you, I'll cut you out a new one." Mia shouted after him.  
  
Yugi ran across the stage. "Would someone please help me?" He screamed as the rabbit chased him from behind.  
  
It's going to get a lot weirder soon. Just let me know who you think should be up next or whom I should add. Reviews Please( 


	3. Seto's a chicken? Yami Bakura's a cat? W...

Lila: Okay Okay..I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't really like this story so I put it on the back burner for a while. Who knew that so many people would like it! Because so many of you seem to like this story I have decided to revive it from the dead!  
  
Joey: Damn! I thought I was going to get away from that.  
  
Tristan: We all have to suffer man. Look what she did to me!  
  
Lila: How come every time I do introductions like this you people either whine or argue.  
  
Joey: Don't look at us. You're the one writing this crap.  
  
Lila: Crap? Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: DON"T CALL LILA"S WRITING CRAP! (Sends Joey to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Lila: Uh oh. Umm. I'm going to try to get Joey back from the shadow realm. Some one do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami Bakura: Lila doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the song Rappers Delight and if you people try to sue her I'll send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Lila: Sometimes I think you should be put on Ritalin.  
  
TALENT IS EASIER SAID THAN DONE  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Mai stood behind the podium it absolute distraught about what to do next. "I uhh." She sputtered. She decided to do the only thing she could. "Let's move onto the next act. Our next act is being preformed by." she stopped as she read the name over in her mind. She groaned to herself. "A double act ladies and gentlemen of." She just couldn't bring herself to say it. She was holding back a laugh as she looked at the writing on the card. "Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in their rendition of "Rappers Delight."  
  
The curtains pulled back and Joey and Kaiba were standing back to back. Joey had on a baseball cap turned backwards and was wearing baggy skater boy pants. Kaiba was dressed similarly yet he seemed slightly more awkward in those clothes. Everyone else seemed to agree. No one had seen Kaiba out of uniform or in his business suits.  
  
Seto leaned over to Joey's ear. "Don't mess this up dog." he whispered.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba. You'd be doing Swan Lake if I hadn't agreed to partner up with you for this." He shot back.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Seto said.  
  
The boys approached the front of the stage and looked up at the tech booth in the balcony. They both nodded and that very familiar back beat started to play. The audience rustled slightly in acknowledgement of it.  
  
The beat continued and Joey waited patiently for Kaiba to start but he didn't. He nudged him. "Kaiba? Kaiba you big idiot! You're on!"  
  
"I can't do it." Seto said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I can't do it? I have a reputation." He said.  
  
"Yeah. Of being a jack ass what's your point." Joey said.  
  
"I'll be ruined if I go through with this."  
  
"Kaiba. You're getting stage fright you big ninny. Fine. I'll start." Joey said.  
  
Joey raised the mike to his lips and started to rap.  
  
(At this point you might want to play the music in the background just for the effect. If you don't know the song I recommend you listen to it.)  
  
"I said A hip hop. De hippy. De hippy hippy hip hop now you don't stop the boppin' to the bang bang boogie the up chuck de boogie to the rhythm to the boogie the beat." Joey said. He continued to rap and believe it or not they audience actually was getting into it. They started to clap to the rhythm and Joey really started to enjoy himself. He hopped around on the stage rapping and rhyming away till the verse ended. Then he turned to Kaiba who slightly resembled Casper the ghost in Eminem's clothing.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey hissed covering the mike. "It's your turn. You're gonna fail if you don't just suck it up."  
  
Kaiba didn't move.  
  
"Kaiba! I've you don't do this I'm going to call you Chicken Little until the sun stops shining!" Joey said.  
  
This got Kaiba's attention. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed at Joey.  
  
"Bawk Bawk Bawk." Joey said.  
  
Kaiba's faced flushed. He picked up the mike and rapped till he was blue in the face. The boys finished off and the crowd went wild.  
  
"Wow. For two skinny nerds they sure can rap." Mai said under her breath.  
  
The boys walked up to the front of the stage and waved at the audience. A small pool of girls had formed at the front of the stage crying out for them. Joey (Being the lovable dork he is) let his ego get the best of him and pulled off his shirt and threw it in the audience. The girls pulled and tore at the clothes. Kaiba felt his face flush out of jealousy and took off his shirt and tossed it in the audience.  
  
The girls ripped and tore at it.  
  
Joey felt that was a challenge and took off his cap and threw it in the audience.  
  
Tearing and fighting.  
  
Seto did the same.  
  
This little act continued and more clothes and such were tossed and torn by the adoring high school girls until Mai tried to get their attention. "Uh, guys?"  
  
They turned to Mai who was pointing back at them. They looked down and realized that they'd been so busy trying to one up each other that they'd stripped down to their boxers. They boys blushed, covered themselves and side stepped off the stage.  
  
Mai laughed nervously into the mike. "Well.wasn't that great folks?" She said. Fortunately they actually had liked it and clapped in response. "Oh good." She said. She flipped through her notes. "Up next we have Yami Bakura.. Yami Bakura? Since when does he go to school? Oh well. Anyway, Yami Bakura will be performing a scene from the Broadway hit CATS." She said. She took a moment to reread what she'd just said. "Oh dear sweet.he didn't really pick to do this did he?" She asked and walked back stage to have a few words with the stage manager.  
  
The curtains drew open again and there he stood. Proud as ever that he was wearing a tight black spandex suit and silver spiked collar around his neck. His hair had been temporally died oranges and black, which suited him well.  
  
Seto leaned over next to Joey from back stage and whispered. "You should get out there in your dog suit and do a duet." He teased.  
  
"Shut up you Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Joey snapped. The stage manager shushed them both.  
  
The music started to play and the vocalist's voices rang though.  
  
"Rum Tum Tum is a curious beast!" They sang.  
  
"When you're gonna let me in then I want to go out." Yami Bakura sang in a rather impressive Broadway style voice.  
  
"Can your Yami steal voices with his Millenium ring?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Yami Bakura leapt into the air and landed on the edge of the stage. Another pool of girls had formed. High School girls and Fan Girlies alike. (Hey! How did you people get in here!?) They swooned as Yami Bakura sang to them.  
  
"Who knew spandex would look so good on him." Mai muttered from back stage.  
  
"Mai!" Joey cried.  
  
"What. He does." She said.  
  
The song came to an end and the audience cheered.  
  
The drama teacher's eyes welled up with tears. "This is just so magical!" He said and cried into Yami's shoulder. Yami pat the teacher on the back in slight confusion.  
  
"Mai. You're on!" The stage manager hissed at her.  
  
Mai took her eyes off of Yami Bakura and walked out into the stage.  
  
"Another great act." She cooed into the microphone so naturally. "Now for out next act we have.eww.Weevil Underwood. Okay. Seriously I KNOW he doesn't go to this school. Come on! How did he get in on this! I demand answers!" Mai said and stormed off into the back to yell at the stage manager some more. (Poor stage manager)  
  
The curtains pulled open and Weevil was standing on a stool behind a table.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the best act of the night!" He said. "Most of you probably don't know this but I am a collector of bugs." He said. "Shocked are you? Well there's more."  
  
The audience rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"I have spent all of my free time training my precious bugs to perform acrobatic tricks just for you! Take that Rex Raptor! Who's the nerd now huh? Who's the nerd now?" He demanded.  
  
Most of the audience was pointing at Weevil but he couldn't see through the lights.  
  
Weevil placed his hands on the blanket on the table. "I give you the Bug Three Ring Circus!" He cried and pulled off the blanket. He stared for a moment. "Uh oh. Where are all the bugs?"  
  
A girl in the audience screamed. "Christine! There's one in your hair!"  
  
"Get it out get it out get it out!" The other cried.  
  
"There all over!"  
  
The audience was screaming now.  
  
"Please remain calm!" Mai said into the mike.  
  
"The more you fight them the angrier they'll be. They have feelings!" Weevil cried.  
  
"Shut up you bug loving freak! You've ruined everything!" Mai said. She looked at her sleeve. "Ahh! Roach!" She threw it in the audience.  
  
"No! Not Betsy! She's my favorite!" He cried. He dove into the audience like it was a mosh pit. "I'll save you Betsy!" He cried.  
  
People began to evacuate the theater in a panic.  
  
Everyone back stage stared in horror at the scene. "What do we do?" Joey asked.  
  
"We'll have to clean the place out then let them back in." The drama teacher said.  
  
"The would take to much work sir. We should just reschedule." The stage manager said.  
  
The drama teacher took the stage manager by the collar of his shirt. "You listen to me you little punk. This night is supposed to be magical and I'm not going to let that losers bug collection ruin it!" He hissed.  
  
"But sir."  
  
"Magical!" He shouted.  
  
The stage manger looked stressed. "Just sit tight." He told the cast. "We'll have this fixed soon. I hope." He groaned and walked off to find help.  
  
The others looked at each other. "Hey?" Tea asked. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Get away from me you furry bastard!" Yugi screamed. He tore down the hallway of the school with the rabbit close behind him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Phew! All the chaos really takes it out of you. Well??? How was it? REVIEWS! 


	4. Is that Chaos I smell or is someone burn...

Lila: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooo long. I should do better that this but writer's block got the best of me. Okay. No more excuses. I'll just write the next chapter. Just please don't strangle me!  
  
TALENT IS EASIER SAID THAN DONE  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The entire building had to be cleaned out and the remainders of the talent show had to be rescheduled for the next day. This was actually a good thing because other students were able to participate. Mai looked over the new list of performers. "You've GOT to be kidding me!" She said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Bakura asked. (He'd been made the new stage manager for the talent show as sadly the prior one had a mental break down from all the stress.)  
  
"Yes. This line up. Have you looked at this line up?"  
  
"Yes. What's wrong with it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Half the people on this list don't even go to this school!" She said. Joey stood in Bakura's view and began to mock Mai's movements.  
  
"So? It's a town talent show too." Bakura said. He was fighting a grin as he watched Joey behind Mai.  
  
"Half these people aren't from this town!" She shouted flailing her arms with Joey following in perfect sync.  
  
"Mai. Just deal with it. I have to get ready for the first performers." Bakura said and walked off.  
  
The entire auditorium was buzzing. The room quickly fell silent when the curtains came open and Mai walked out. She walked to the podium taking in the applause and the occasional catcall. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready for the second part of the talent show?"  
  
There was a nervous applause. People were obviously still afraid of what happened last time.  
  
Mai grinned, "Good." She said. "Our next performer is from outside of town. In fact, he's ably too old to be in the talent show but he is. Ladies and gentlemen.. Give it up for the song styling of Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus!"  
  
"Pegasus!" Yami cried. Bakura shushed him loudly.  
  
Pegasus walked out onto the stage. He was wearing one of his traditional suits but was wearing a rather vintage style looking hat. He walked up to the front and the music started playing.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Frank Sinatra?"  
  
"Fly me to the moon. Let me play upon the stars!" Pegasus sang.  
  
Yami was being held back. "No. I have to stop him before he traps more innocent people in the shadow realm!" He cried.  
  
"Yami! Get over it! That was years ago. Pegasus doesn't even have his millenium eye anymore."  
  
This didn't phase Yami. He was determined to 'save' the school. Yami tugged and fought.  
  
"Jupiter and Mars!" Pegasus sang.  
  
"It's almost over! It'll be too late!" Yami cried.  
  
"He's not going to hurt anyone Yami!"  
  
"If he sings any higher he might hurt my ear drums." Joey said.  
  
"You see! He's trying to kill us with song! He wants to make us deaf so we can't hear ourselves being sucked into the shadow realm!"  
  
"Don't you think that's pushing it a bit Yami?"  
  
"We really need to get that poor guy a girl. Or at least a hobby. He's becoming obsessive." Tristan said.  
  
The music ended and Pegasus bowed.  
  
"Hey. He was pretty good." Some of the others said. They accidentally released Yami to applaud Pegasus and Yami took off like a shot.  
  
"Yami! No!" Tea cried.  
  
"I'll get you Pegasus!" Yami shouted. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Pegasus screamed back as the 3000-year-old Pharaoh plowed into Pegasus like a NFL offensive lineman.  
  
"Oh dear." Bakura said. "Security. Can you please subdue Yami?"  
  
Too gruff looking men walked over to the brawl in the middle of the stage and attempted to break it up. (It wasn't really a brawl. More so Yami kicking and punching Pegasus while Pegasus screamed like a girl.)  
  
"Yami has some serious issues he needs dealt with." Joey said.  
  
"I'm telling ya. He needs a girl." Tristan said.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Tea asked.  
  
"That and motorcycles." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Someone close the curtains till this is fixed." Bakura ordered. He was near the point of pulling his own hair out in frustration.  
  
"They won't close."  
  
"There's a jam at the top."  
  
"Well someone go UN-jam it!" Bakura hissed.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Who ever does it needs to be small enough to fit in between the bars up there. "They all looked at Yugi (who was nursing his rabbit wounds). "No way. I'm still healing." Yugi said.  
  
"Please Yugi." Tea pleaded. "It would help us out so much."  
  
"No."  
  
"How about for this sandwich?" Joey said holding it out.  
  
"Okay." Yugi said and began to climb up the siding towards the top. (He must have worked up an appetite from fighting off the rabbit)  
  
"He'd rather go for a sandwich than me?" Tea asked.  
  
"Looks like you're losing your touch." Joey teased.  
  
"Oh. Shut up." She hissed.  
  
"Go Yugi!"  
  
"You can do it!" Joey said with a mouth full of sandwich  
  
Yugi reached the top and swung across to the jam in the curtain. He pulled at it and it didn't come loose. He tugged and yanked. "Come on you piece of- " He was cut off from his thought as he began to free fall towards the stage floor from the curtain coming loose. "AHHHH!" Yugi cried. "I've got you! "I've got you!" Joey said and ran underneath Yugi.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Joey was only a few steps away before Yugi came crashing down to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Joey said.  
  
Yugi looked up sheepishly. "I think I fixed it." He immediately passed out after this.  
  
"How's Yami doing?" Bakura asked.  
  
"GRRRRR." Yami said from the cage he'd been placed in.  
  
"Calm down Yami. Pegasus is gone now." Joey said.  
  
"GRRRR." Was his only response.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yami! Here's a girly mag to look at." Yami Bakura said holding out the magazine.  
  
Yami growled and snarled. He snatched up the magazine and tore it into tiny shreds.  
  
There was momentary silence. Yami Bakura's eyes began to fill with tears before he burst out crying. "WHAAAAA!"  
  
"Oh Dear." Bakura said watching the rather childish scene his Yami was making.  
  
"Shut up Yami Bakura! Between you and Yami the whole audience is wondering what the hell is going on back here!" Tea snapped.  
  
The drama teacher stormed backstage. "What is going on here?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh sir. I was just." Bakura began to explain.  
  
"No excuses! This production is my--- your big chance to show this school your talent. Blow it and you'll all be doing Swan Lake for me next semester!" He warned.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads violently. "Yes sir." They said and watched him storm back out.  
  
"Here Yami. Look at this." Joey said. He handed a book to Yami.  
  
"A dictionary?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's all I could find." Joey shrugged.  
  
Yami didn't tear up this book. He actually began to look through it.  
  
"Thank you Joey. Now let's get the next act going shall we." Bakura said.  
  
Mai introduced. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Put your hands together for the one.. The only.. Duke Devlin!"  
  
Naturally Duke had positioned his little girl squad up front so as to make it appear like he had a huge following.  
  
"Duke, duke, he's our man! If he can't do it no one could----I mean can!" They shouted.  
  
"Is it just me or is Duke's little groupies slightly dumber than last time we saw them?" Joey asked.  
  
Duke was up center stage in an over dramatic pose. A single light spilled down onto his and the hip-hop music began to play. Duke began to bust moves like no one else.  
  
"He's break dancing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah and he's pretty good." Mai said.  
  
Duke spun on the floor light a top and instantly froze facing the crowd. Everyone went wild.  
  
Tea walked over next to Joey and saw Devlin. "What? Duke is break dancing! I'm the only dancer here! ME! ME! ME!"  
  
"Tea. I've never seen you so self centered." Mai commented. "I finally feel like we're connecting." She sniffed.  
  
"I've been little miss cheerleader for too long. I have a right to be a little 'self concerned.'" Tea said.  
  
Duke hopped up on his hands and flipped up onto his feet.  
  
"He's stealing my spot light dammit!" Tea shouted. "I can't take anymore!"  
  
She stormed out onto the stage.  
  
"Someone stop her! She's not up yet!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Stop Tea? She's got freaky upper body strength man. I try to stay out of the way when she gets mad." Joey shuddered.  
  
"You said it man." Tristan nodded.  
  
Duke stopped momentarily as Tea walked out. She began to break dance along with him. Duke (who also didn't like being shown up) began to break dance even harder.  
  
They spun and kicked. Jumped, flipped and danced as hard as they could.  
  
"Give up yet?" Tea asked.  
  
"Why couldn't you just wait your turn? This must be so embarrassing for you." Duke commented.  
  
This infuriated her. They continued to dance duel until finally they lost all sense of where they were and spun right off the stage into the cheer leading squad.  
  
"Oh dear." Bakura said, his fingers now in position to rip out his hair.  
  
"Duke Duke, he'd the best, he's gonna go beat all the others..we mean rest!" The stunned cheerleaders said.  
  
"Yep. Definitely dumber." Joey said.  
  
"Medic!" Bakura shouted and began tugging on his hair. The school nurse ran out, picked up Duke and Tea and carried them out.  
  
Mai laughed nervously. "Er um. This seems as good as anytime for an intermission eh?" Mai said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Well peeps? How was it? 


End file.
